hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Andrew444
Hi everyone! I just joined, and you'll be seeing my posts all over forums!!! Just talk to me! I'll be happy to respond! :) Andrew444 12:28, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Fixed I undid the revision. BTW, when indenting, it is unnecessary to leave so many colons after your statement. For example: :You don't need to add more colons on top or below this sentence. ::Adding a space doesn't affect anything. Understand? If you need more help, ask me on here. Darren23 | 18:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Hurricane Andrew (aka Andrew 444) 20:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Make a link from the blogs How can I learn how to make the quicker links? OWEN2011 12:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) There are a few ways to link things from here to the forum pages. 1. If you go to the top of the screen, you should see a chain (not the one with the blue coming out of it). Click on it. Then, when you go to the bottom, you'll have two choices. One: to this wiki, or Two: to an external link. If you want to connect to another forum/article/blog/etc... on the Hurricane Wiki, you choose option one. If you want to connect to Wikipedia, another hurricane website, or any other external link, chosse option two. After choosing which one you want your link to link to, copy and paste the URL of the link where it says the URL. Then, where it says text to display, choose what you want to say. Once you're done, click OK, and you're set!!! 2a. If your article is on Wikipedia, then, you would type in two brackets (), then the Wikipedia article name, like this: (for example, [[Wikipedia:Tropical Storm Peter (2003) or Wikipedia:Tropical Storm Mindy (2003) ). Afterwards, you put two brackets in (]]). 2b. If you only want the article name to be shown, you follow step 2a, except you would put |(article name again). NOTE: Step 2b only works on Wikipedia articles. 3. Another way to do this is put " before the link, then paste the URL, and lastly put " afterwards. For more editing help, go to this link here http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Editing#Links_and_URLs. If you have more questions, ask me here. Hurricane Andrew (aka User: Andrew444) 13:15, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Editing other posts Andrew, it's not appropriate to edit other people's posts on Hurricane Wiki. You edited my predictions on the retirements at a glance section in the WPac forum on Nock-Ten earlier. I will update my predictions when I want to, and my opinions aren't the same as yours, so don't change them for me. Just a fair bit of warning... If you do it to other people, they might change your posts. Ryan1000 15:42, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hello Andrew444! I just realized that you're just 1 year older than me. Nice to have someone else of similar age out there. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 22:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I know, isn't that nice! Hurricane Andrew (aka User: Andrew444) 22:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) And I'm 3 months younger than you, Andrew.''10''[[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] [[User Blog: Cyclone10|''VEST]] 22:30, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Retiring Soon? You're retiring soon? Aw man...one person less on the Hurricane Wikia. But thanks for your contibutions...you made the forum a more active place. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 22:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) No, not now! But maybe in 2012. BTW, where did you read I was retiring (did you read what I had on Darren's talk page?!)? Hurricane Andrew (444) 14:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) SSHS article The NHC said the storm surge scale on the SSHS is inaccurate. They stopped using the storm surge scale on the SSHS at the start of 2010. Cyclone10 00:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, they did start up a new scale (the SSHWS) which measures hurricanes by wind speed. And you are right with the fact that the storm surge and pressures were dropped last year. Now it's a pure wind scale. Hurricane Andrew (444) 01:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Removed Storm Surge part of the scale on the article.10L.NONAME 22:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Added a few stuff to 2011 AHS article.10L.NONAME 00:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Removing pressure off the scale.10L. 12:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you have to tell me everything? Hurricane Andrew (444) 12:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Just in case you don't agree. 10L. 19:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ! Do you want to help build AUS. and SPac betting pools?(Cyclone10 18:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC)) IRC Hey Andrew, does this wikia have a IRC and if it does what server is it on? Hurricane Kiewii 00:47, October 8, 2011 (UTC) It does, on Freenode Freenode. Hurricane Andrew (444) 11:52, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Hurricane Kiewii 12:36, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Invitation You are invited to help start activity on the Awesome Hurricane Wiki. Heres the link. HurricaneOwen99 01:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Betting pool Uh, Andrew, you made 2 bets on 1 betting pool . You need to pick one. Thanks.--Cy10-- 18:08, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :No he didn't, he was only saying that someone else had posted it because they left it unsigned. —''12R. '' 20:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, I was pointing out someone left their post unsigned. Andrew444TalkBlog 12:47, February 27, 2012 (UTC) LOL That wasn't meant to be taken literally. And I wouldn't go as far as Jose, lol (more like TD 10 or first-life Maria). --HurricaneMaker99 01:04, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Oops, sorry! AndrewTalk To Me 10:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :No worries, I make silly mistakes like that all the time :P --HurricaneMaker99 01:49, May 25, 2012 (UTC)